This application relates to shower enclosures and more particularly to shower enclosures that replace existing bath units with a shower enclosure and storage.
As people age, existing bath and shower enclosures may no longer meet their bathing needs. People may wish to have grab bars and easy access to shower enclosures and water controls to enhance their bathing experience.
Typical bath and shower enclosures are 60 inches wide from side to side and 30 inches from front to back. Such a bath and shower enclosure may be placed in a recess in a bathroom, the recess being formed by a bathroom back wall and two sidewalls of the room.